


Beautiful

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble challenge, M/M, My OTP, Sonic wears his outfit from the movie, Tom thinks so too, he is so cute in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic dresses up, and Tom loves it.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Beautiful

“How do I look?” Sonic asked gleefully, spinning around so Tom could get a better glimpse. 

He wore a cowboy hat and handkerchief, which was tied around his neck and draping over his chest. On his hip, he had a holster for a fake gun.

In the right light, he looked absolutely breathtaking.

“You look great!” Tom smiled. He actually was beautiful, but Tom would keep that thought to himself for now.

Sonic grinned back. “Thanks! I’m happy you think so.”

Tom picked him up and kissed him. “You look good in pretty much anything, buddy.”

“Stop making me blush!”

**Author's Note:**

> These titles suck, lol. Anyway, posting two of these today before my day is filled with work and interaction with potential Infected. Hope you enjoy these as much as I do!


End file.
